


Sweet For You

by sammyswagstar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, blood sucking, handjobs, vampire!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyswagstar/pseuds/sammyswagstar
Summary: Super short little muke smut piece inspired by Luke dressed as a vampire.





	Sweet For You

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, check out my other works. Also you can find me on tumblr @bichaelclifford!

“Who’s got two thumbs and blood ready for drinking?” Michael slammed the door to Luke and Ashton’s home open. Luke was inside right by the door, pacing. He was clearly waiting for Michael to arrive. “This guy-”

Michael’s pinned against the wall in an instant with Luke kissing him hard. Michael buries a hand in Luke’s curls, holding him against his lips until Luke reaches up and pins Michael’s hands over his head. “Where have you been?” Luke growled when he pulled away from the kiss. Michael doesn’t really want to talk right now, he would much rather be kissing again or maybe on his knees in front of Luke. But when he tried to lean forward to recapture Luke’s lips, the taller boy tuts and tightens his grip against Michael’s wrists. “You think it’s okay to keep me waiting like you did? Where were you?”

Michael diverted his eyes, cheeks turning pink in shame. “Went to the store. Bought some candy. Wanted to be sweet for you.”

“That’s really nice, Michael,” Luke sighed because he hadn’t meant to be so harsh. He really appreciated his boys for what they did, taking turns letting him drink from them ever since he’d turned. Sometimes, when he was hungry, he got a little scary, but it was only because on the inside he was actually _scared_. If he didn’t feed when he was hungry, he’d go into a blind rage, and who knows who he’d end up hurting if that happened. “But next time try to plan a little better, okay?”

“Okay. Are you gonna kiss me again?” Michael asked. His arms were starting to ache above his head, hands starting to tingle as blood flowed away from them. 

“Let’s go to my room,” Luke suggested and stepped away from the other boy, letting him have control of his arms and hands again. Michael rubbed absentmindedly at his wrists as he followed Luke through the house and to the bedroom. The first thing he noticed was that the ordinarily cluttered nightstand only had a few items on top of it. A cotton ball, a bandaid, a juice box, and a bottle of lube. _Well okay then_ , Michael thought as he closed the door behind him. 

Luke and Michael just looked at each other for a moment, but it’s obvious Michael was antsy. He shifted from foot to foot and licked his lips. He wanted Luke to do something, because Michael was never good at starting this kind of thing. He tilted his head to the side, lifting his chin and baring his neck. Michael saw the glint in Luke’s eyes at that. Luke’s mouth was watering and he closed the distance between them eagerly.

He wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and nuzzled his nose against the thin skin on Michael’s neck. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and Luke slotted their legs so that they could be even closer. Michael’s hands were on Luke’s ass squeezing. Then they were kissing again, this time more heated and needy. Hands groping, hips bucking, and then shirts coming off. 

They didn’t use to be so erotic, Luke’s feedings. In fact they used to do it fully clothed with the TV on. But then Luke noticed that his meal would always disappear afterwards and when he finally questioned the boys why, they shyly admitted that it was a major turn on to have their blood sucked and they needed to go relieve themselves. That’s when Luke started to touch. And they touched back. And it just became a thing. Calum loved to be sucked off after being sucked dry, Ashton loved to jerk each other off during the drinking, and Michael- Michael loved to be fucked. 

Luke walked backwards until his legs hit the bed then he swirled them around, pushing Michael down. He went for Michael’s pants, undoing them and pulling them off- with some struggle because they were so damn tight- with his briefs as well. He left Michael wearing nothing but a hard on and a smile. “Don’t have time to prep you so we can’t fuck today,” Luke said with an apologetic tone. “Needa feed _now_.” Michael nodded because he understood. It was partially his fault for being late. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Do it,” Michael barely finished talking before Luke was burying his face in the crook of Michael’s neck. He licked a fat line up his throat, stopping to nip at his jawline before picking his favorite artery on the side of Michael’s neck. He bit down, two long fangs perfectly puncturing two circle-shaped wounds where blood began to spill. Luke happily lapped up the burgundy liquid, loving the sweet taste that Michael had promised him. He tasted like gummy bears and peach rings. Michael bucked his hips up when Luke clamped his lips around the wounds and _sucked_. It sent a pang of pleasure straight through Michael’s body and he moaned. This brought Luke out of his entranced state and he was able to focus on lapping at Michael’s blood _and_ jerking him off. Michael hissed at the dry tugs to his aching cock and he reached a flailing hand towards the lube which he managed to dribble over his head where Luke gathered it on his hand and began to easily slide his hand up and down Michael’s length. Michael reached down to fondle his balls his vision growing slightly fuzzy from pleasure at blood loss. He felt like he was floating, on the edge of it all being too much. 

“Come on, baby boy,” Luke urged, voice thick from the blood that coated the inside of his throat and his tongue. Michael’s body shook as he came, moaning Luke’s name loudly. 

Luke grabbed the large cotton ball and pressed it against Michael’s neck, letting it soak up some blood and ultimately stop it from flowing out. “Put some pressure on it, darling,” Luke instructed. Michael knew what to do, he felt like he’d done it a million times. But in his post-orgasmic, lightheaded state, he needed the direction. He held the cotton ball against his own neck, wincing at the slight bruising feeling he felt. Vampire bites healed quickly, but the hickey Luke left wouldn’t. 

Meanwhile, Luke was pushing the straw through the juice box and handed it to Michael, using an extra pillow to prop him up. “Thanks.” Michael smiled as Luke climbed off the bed to grab a small towel to wipe Michael down before he became too sticky on his stomach. 

“Thank _you_ ,” Luke insisted, flashing Michael a fanged grin.


End file.
